<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuffed Even More Full by Shhbequiet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406195">Stuffed Even More Full</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet'>Shhbequiet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Butt Plugs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Magical fleshlight, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn, Stuffing, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Vibrators, bulging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream sends another fleshlight to George. Sapnap and George use it at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blob Dream is a Fleshlight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT, Uh oh</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuffed Even More Full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>read part one for context</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Sapnap got that fleshlight it's like he couldn't stop using it. In the middle of the night, Dream would wake up to the feeling of slick fingers stretching <strike>the toy</strike> him open. His hole clenching around thick fingers, his mouth hanging open in loud moans, hand pumping his cock to the rhythm of fingers thrusting incessantly at his prostate. When Sapnap finally sank the fleshlight down on his thick cock, Dream couldn't help but cum just from the feeling of being full.</p><p>Dream was <em>obsessed</em>.</p><p>So much so that he made another fleshlight. </p><p>This one was sent anonymously to George. </p><p>Dream could tell when he decided to finally use it, George was on a different schedule than Sapnap after all and his fingers were slimmer, cock skinny but longer too. </p><p>And George had his own toys.</p><p>When Dream first felt the push of a bullet vibe slip in next to George's cock, he came instantly. Body shaking with the vibrations. He felt George stiffen up even more inside him, no doubt because of the way his hole tightened and squeezed around him.</p><p>George liked to keep the fleshlight stretched out before he used it. Small buttplug pressing into it and keeping it open, keeping <em>Dream</em> open. </p><p>Then one day, after they all decided to sync their sleep schedules, Dream felt the poke and prod of two sets of fingers. </p><p>They stretched him at the same time, the feeling was <em>weird</em>. Two different sizes and paces, but they were hitting everywhere the other one wasn't and Dream was cumming just from the stretching. </p><p>Sapnap removed his fingers first, impatient as always. Sliding the fleshlight down his thick cock, bucking up into the tight heat. Dream let his head roll back, familiar enough with this feeling. </p><p>And then George pushed in. </p><p>Dream let out a desperate moan, two cocks sliding in <strike>the toy</strike> his hole. Sapnap went fast, always eager for more. While George went slow, relishing the sensation of his tight hole. </p><p>And of course, Sapnap stuck his fingers in. He always did this, sticking three fingers in, testing the limits of the fleshlight. But this time, he stuck a fourth finger in, and then his <em>whole fist</em>. Dream cried and sobbed as he came again, squirting all over his stomach. </p><p>He was stuffed full, two cocks and a fist, but still that wasn't enough. George stuck the bullet vibe in again, of course he did. And was it a new one this time? It felt <em>bigger</em>. Dream's hips rocked frantically, stuffed so full he could barely think, mewling high and loud. He looked down, his stomach <em>bulged</em>. </p><p>He came.</p><p>And came.</p><p>He couldn't stop cumming. Head dizzy and the sounds of screams and whines filling his room. He babbled incoherently, broken moans in between desperate cries pleading and begging to be filled even more. He was so sensitive, but his prostate was being milked and he could do nothing but sit back and let his hole be used.</p><p>He felt the two of them cum in him, hole leaking semen and lube. He sobbed, and Sapnap didn't stop. Young and full of energy, he kept going. He felt George pull out, and he cried out, he wanted him back in, please! </p><p>His pleads were met when a buttplug was pressed into him, keeping him stuffed full of cum. </p><p>He squirmed all over his bed, not being able to hold still. Begging to an empty room, cumming on his already filthy, bulging stomach. </p><p>His head was completely empty. Only the thoughts of cock and fingers and toys filling up his desperate hole.</p><p>He went in and out of consciousness all night. Sapnap and George took breaks, but always came back for more, they couldn't resist the tight hole of their best friend and Dream couldn't resist the cocks stuffing him full. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>someone take ao3 away from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>